Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $2{,}176{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $2{,}176{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{2}.176 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$